


Serenity

by certifiedprofessionalsimp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Crappy Title, During Canon, F/M, Levi has insomnia, bittersweet fluff, kinda crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedprofessionalsimp/pseuds/certifiedprofessionalsimp
Summary: 'I want you to knowThat it doesn't matterWhere we take this roadSomeone's gotta go'
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> first fic I have ever posted, criticism is much appreciated. hope you enjoy this. i suggest listening to the song " already gone" by kelly Clarkson while reading this.

Levi Ackerman never knew of the feeling of waking up refreshed. His nightmares forbade him from a peaceful slumber. He’s grateful for 4 hours of sleep because he never slept more than that. One time he rested for 6 hours, with you curled into his side after a free day with Levi’s squad. But that was no longer an option since you were gone.

He never needed rest since he can destroy a horde of titans and not break a sweat. Mentally, Levi was exhausted. He was tired of fighting, drained of the persona of Captain Levi Ackerman and tired of thinking.

Were you okay? Were you in pain? Were you alone?

Only you understood how tired Levi was. All he longed for was to close his eyes and be renewed.

Levi slipped on his sleeping shirt and lied in bed. The moon was gleaming through the window above his bed. The room was cool, how he preferred. He remembers you hated how old his room was, but that meant there wouldn’t be any excuse not to cuddle. He closed his eyes and drifted into a false dreamland.

-

Levi woke up with a jolt, no longer in the comfort in his bedroom. He rose to his feet ready to fend off his potential kidnappers when he realized there was no one. Levi assessed his surroundings. He looked at the luscious green trees in the forest he stood in. The moon illuminated the forest, giving it an ethereal look. The trees were much more alluring than the ones he saw during an expedition.

“Levi?!”

No fucking way

He spun around, not needing to be on the defensive anymore. You were wearing a flowy dress that stopped at the knee, wearing no shoes. It was your hair, your eyes, your voice.

You dashed to Levi as he ran to you. You made him stumble back at the force of your hug, but he still caught you. It was a strong tender embrace, neither of you wanted to acknowledge there was a possibility this couldn’t be real.

You pulled back too hastily for Levi’s liking, “ What are you doing here?!” you panicked, shaking his shoulders.

“I was sleeping,” he deadpans. That was such a Levi thing to say, you knew he was real, and that frightened you.

“No, you shouldn’t be here.”

“ Don’t care, I want to be here with you.” he refuted

“No! You have to go back.,Levi wake up!!” you yelled.

Wake up? Why did you want him to leave? He took a look around; it was so gorgeous here, you were still beautiful.

You cupped Levi’s face, “ it’s not your time yet Levi, you still have so much to do.”

“I can’t- I won’t leave you again,” he croaked.

“You didn’t Levi.” Levi took a moment to appreciate how fluid, how sweet, his name sounded on your lips, even now. You continue, “You never left me, like I never left you.”

Levi inhaled sharply to stop himself from crying, “ I don’t want you to be alone,” he said.

“I’m not beloved,” you took his hand and led him down a trail he swore wasn’t there before you arrived. At the end of the trail, there’s a handful of people huddled around a campfire. Everyone looked so happy, and carefree, a feeling that was rarely known of in Levi’s reality. Levi wanted that peace.

‘Look, ' you pointed out. Levi looked in the direction you were pointing, looking at the one person he recognized. She has long black hair, tresses that end to her back. She looked youthful and healthy, different compared to when Levi last saw her. She was wearing a white dress that reached the grass, the color extenuating her pale skin.

It was the first person Levi lost. The first person to love him.

Kuchel.

“She’s as beautiful as you told me,” you affirmed. Kuchel waved to Levi, but he was too shocked to wave back. Levi turned back to you, “I’m not alone, I’m at peace because of you.” 

Levi took turns focusing on you and his mom, a million scenarios ran through his head. Does he have to go back? What happened if he stayed? Could he take you back with him?

“If I leave, am I ever going to see you again?”

Levi knew all the answers to his questions would be bittersweet.

You shook your head, “Not for a while love. So have stories okay? I know who you are in your bones Levi, don’t make anyone question you. Get some sleep, and watch over the kids.” Of course, the kids you referred to were no other than Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Jean, Sasha, and Armin. You became a guardian figure to them in the short time you became acquainted. “Protect them,”.

“Always.” replied quickly, not trusting himself to say anything more

You cradled his face once more, “You have to go now,” you reminded him.“I love you”

Levi didn’t know if he would ever see you again. He didn’t know if he would find his peace as you did. Peace or not, Levi loves you, irreversibly and undeniably.

“I love you more.”

There was a flash of light above you and Levi. He was gone.

-  
Levi woke up once again. He turned to see it was the early hours of dawn. He didn’t wake up in a cold sweat, nor with an erratic heartbeat as Levi usually would when waking up. Levi had nothing to fear, no questions.

You were at peace. With his mom. 

For the first time since you passed away, Levi pulled up the blanket and went back to sleep.


End file.
